


your best friend

by mihashiren



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, really just a collection of headcanons lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihashiren/pseuds/mihashiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write... i haven't done anything this long in a while.

When you met them first, they were calling for help.

You help them to their feet. They were hurt, but they’d be alright. You knew they would.

"Whats your name?"

“...’m Chara,” they mumbled. The first thing they ever said to you.

“Thats a nice name!” you said. “I’m Asriel Dreemurr.”

They didn't respond after that.

 

\---

 

Chara started shaking when they saw Toriel for the first time.

You didn’t understand. Your mother was the warmest and kindest person you knew, besides your father.

“Don’t be scared!” you said. “Don’t worry, Mom is nice!”

Your mother looked sad.

 

\---

 

Your mother put them in your room.

You were rummaging through your toy chest to find some of your cool toys to show them, when your father walked in.

“You must be Chara,” he said.

Chara began to cry.

“Please don’t hurt me,” they begged. “I’m sorryi’msorryi’msorry-”

“Why are you crying?” you asked.

Your father looked stricken.  

Chara curled into a ball.

 

\---

 

They really only talked to you, for a while.

They whispered in your ear, and you’d say the words they were afraid to. It made you feel important.

 

\---

 

“Have you two had enough to eat?” your mother asks, noticing both Chara’s and your empty plates.

“Yes ma’am,” Chara said.

You opened your mouth to tell your mother what Chara said, when you realized they hadn’t whispered it to you.

Chara stared at the table, tense.

Toriel’s eyes widened, then relaxed into a soft smile. “Alright, my children. You two go play, why don’t you?”

Chara relaxed visibly, and gave your mother a small smile.

 

\---

 

“Do you have flowers down here?” Chara asked your father. “sir,” they tack on, as an afterthought.

Asgore smiled at them. “Yes, as a matter of fact, I have a garden of my own!”

Chara’s eyes lit up. “Can I see it someday?” “

Of course,” Asgore says. 

Chara doesn’t talk after that, but you can tell they’re happy.

 

\---

 

You see Asgore walking in with Chara in his arm.

Toriel gasped. Your eye widened. “Are they okay?” you asked, running over.

Asgore put his free hand to his mouth. “Shh,” he said. “They fell asleep.”

You noticed their tear-stained cheeks. “What happened,” you said softly.

“I found them in the garden. I called out to them, but the sight of me seemed to make them panic. I’m not quite sure why. We will talk to them when they wake up. After I calmed them down, they fell asleep.”

Your father set Chara down on their bed. You curled up next to them. You were their protector. You wouldn’t let any harm come to them.

 

\---

 

It was the first time they’ve met someone besides your family.

“Chara, this is Dr. Gaster!” Toriel said.

“Hello, sir!” they forced out. It took months to get them to talk to your parents. Weird.

(it’s nice to meet you) Dr. Gaster signs.

Asgore smiled at you two. “Why don’t you let the grownups talk now?” he said, gently.

You pulled on Chara’s arm. “Come on, let’s go play!!”

They grabbed onto your arm, and shook their head. They won’t look you in the eye.

“Chara?” They were stiff. Their eyes were like they were in a far off place.

“Are you upset because of Dr. Gaster?”

Nod, barely noticeable.

You clench your fists and charged at the scientist, headfirst. “If you hurt Chara, I won’t forgive you!!!!”

Your mother catched you before you made contact.

Chara fell to a tiny shaking pile on the floor.

“Oh dear,” Toriel said. “Maybe we should’ve waited a bit longer for this...”

 

\---

 

You two were trying to sneak food before dinner, one day. Chara seemed hesitant, but you managed to convince them with the promise of chocolate.

Neither of you got out of the kitchen before your mother caught you. You sighed, knowing Toriel was going to make you put the food back.

“Now, children,” Toriel said. She wasn’t really mad, you could tell. “You know you’re not allowed to have sweets before dinner.” Her gaze fell on Chara. “Chara, are you alright?”

Chara stepped forward on shaking legs. “It was all my fault, ma’am.”

“Chara?” you said. “It was my idea, so-” 

Chara looked back at you, an extremely angry look on their face.

They turned back to Toriel. “It was all my plan- I- I made him do it. Don’t hurt him, please, it’s all my fault, I- I’m sorry.”

“You- you have nothing to be sorry for, my darling,” Toriel said. She sounded on the surge of sobbing. “I want you to know I would never, ever harm you, or Asriel.”  

Chara acts weird for the rest of the week.

 

\---

 

Chara was getting more and more comfortable around monsters.

They were coming out of their shell, little by little.

They started being a bit more mischievous- putting a whoopee cushion under Toriel’s chair, or going into your parent’s room to play with Asgore’s trident. They would even go into the capital once in a while- always tightly clutching onto your hand, of course.

The monsters loved Chara- after all, they were “the angel that would empty the underground.” But none of them loved them as much as you did. After all, they were _your_ best friend.

 

\---

 

Of course, one day, everything went crashing down again.

The day the buttercup incident happened.

You had never seen your mother get that mad.

Chara was laughing hysterically, and they wouldn’t stop.

They didn’t come out of your room for days.

 

\---

 

Your mother apologized for losing her temper, but Chara had stopped talking again. They wouldn’t even talk to you.

You felt a burst of anger at your mother, for hurting Chara.

But it died down quickly.

You were just worried.

 

\---

 

They started talking again, to your parent’s and your relief. But they were stiff and formal, like when they first came.

Except to you. You felt a sick sense of satisfaction about this.

You were special. You were safe.

You were their _best friend._

Of course, you shoved these thoughts away. You felt guilty. You didn’t want Chara to be scared and upset.

Still, it didn’t change your feelings, and the protective streak you had increased tenfold.

 

\---

 

“Hey, wouldn’t it be funny if I died?” Chara asked.

They keep on making jokes like this. You don’t understand. You didn’t like these jokes.

But you didn’t tell them.

You forced out a laugh.

 

\---

 

“I have to die,” they told you. “I’m the angel. It’s my duty.”

“I don’t want you to die,” you said, feeling helpless. “You’re my best friend.”

Chara smiled. “Don’t be silly. We’ll be together forever this way!”

You wanted to say no.

You didn’t.

 

\---

 

You stayed at their side, taking care of their every need.

Chara tried to wave you off. “If you help me, I’ll die slower,” they explained.

“Chara, I can’t just sit and watch you suffer.” you sniffed.

Chara smiled. “Don’t worry. As long as you’re here, I can do this.” They took a deep breath. “I can do this, just stay with me.”

You didn’t leave them for a second.

 

\---

 

They hadn’t talked in a while, since their throat was too bloody. You could barely look at them without sobbing. You grasped their hands tight, and cried.

“Azzy,” they croaked. They smiled at you. “You should be smiling too. Aren’t you excited? Aren’t you happy?”

You didn’t understand.

You wanted this to end.

“Silly. You’re going to be free!”

 

\---

 

“Why are we doing this,” you asked, one day. “We could end it, you know. We could stop right now.”

“I’m doing this because I love you,” Chara said, quietly.

 

\---

 

“Stay determined!!” your father was begging Chara.

“Mom... Dad... Thank you.” Chara smiled, forcing out the words.

They reached out and touched your face, wiping away the tears.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” you said.

They died in the next hour.

 

\---

 

Chara was excitedly telling you to look at the sky, to see the sun.

You tried to match their enthusiasm, but you just couldn’t.

There was a sinking feeling in your stomach.

You just watched them die.

You had their dead body in your arms.

You felt helpless.

 

\---

 

Chara told you to kill, but all you can see is Charas, everywhere.

You couldn’t let them die again.

You won’t kill Chara, you won’t _you wont youwontyouwont_

Chara screamed. You vaguely registered pain.

“Fight back!!” Chara said. "They're _hurting_ you!!"

You couldn’t. You wouldn't. You won't kill them.

You started running away from the humans.

Chara was screaming.

“SHUT UP!” you said, out loud.

Chara froze, or froze as much as a soul could, and went silent.

You trudged on and on, losing dust at every step.

 

\---

 

You finally saw the barrier.

You both knew you weren’t going to last much longer.

“You weren’t supposed to die, you know.” Chara sounded so, so sad.

You didn’t say anything.

“I- I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry.”

You felt faint.

You stumbled through the barrier, screaming for your parents. You saw them running to you. They were crying. So was Chara, if souls could cry.

“I love you,” they say, as you turn to dust.  


End file.
